fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Unfortunate Cookie
Unfortunate Cookie is an upcoming episode of the NickTV series The Adventures of Freddy and Peck. Plot TBA Script (The gang are at a Chinese restaurant as they eat Chinese rice with chopsticks, except Freddy, who's having a hard time with chopsticks. He tries eating with one chopstick) Freddy: "Ugh! This is hard! How do you eat with these?" Peck: "It's all in the wrist, Freddy. Just watch." (Peck shows Freddy how to eat chopsticks) Freddy: (getting the point) "Ooooh, I get it." (Freddy uses two chopsticks to eat, but holds them on both hands) Freddy: "D'oh!" Pig: "This rice is good." Otis: "Yeah, you can say that again." (The waiter comes with fortune cookies and put them on the tables) Otis: "Yes! Fortune cookies!" Abby: "Wonder what our fortunes will be?" Peck: "You guys go on, I'll be right back. Just going to the bathroom." Pip: "Let's open our fortune cookies." (The animals crack open their cookies to see their fortunes) Freddy: "Your life will be filled with nothing but good luck. Wow! Thank you, fortune cookie!" (Pig eats his fortune cookie, and spits out his fortune) Pig: "From now on, you will have the best of luck yet." Pip: "Congratulations! You've won a good luck reward." Abby: "You will be full of passion and sweet, sweet good luck. What a great fortune!" Otis: "That's great, guys! Can't wait what my fortune will be!" (Otis cracks his fortune and looks at it, but gets shocked as his pupils grow big) Abby: "Everything alright?" Pip: "Yeah, you're alright, O?" Otis: "No, I'm not alright! Look at my fortune!" (Otis shows Abby his fortune and she reads it) Abby: "Bad luck unleashes your life and will haunt your soul for eternity. Oh come on, Otis. Get over yourself." Pip: "Yeah, dude. Whatever it says doesn't mean it's gonna come true." Otis: "It its gonna come true, guys! Just wait! Bad luck will haunt my soul forever and ever! If I die, it'll be nice knowing you guys." Abby: "Oh, Otis. Don't be silly. I think you're being overdramatic." Otis: "Easy for you to say, Abby. I bet Peck's fortune will be worse than mine, I mean he is an accident-prone which makes him bad luck." (Otis slips the fortune out Peck's cookie and looks at it. His pupils grow big again in shock) Pip: "What? What is it, Otis?" Otis: "Look." Pip: "Roses are red, violets are blue, you are full of good luck. Whoa! That's kinda formal." Otis: "I don't get it. Peck, the Accident-Prone Rooster, actually gets a good luck fortune. That's just weird." (Otis sighs, as he looks at both fortunes. A lightbulb pops up, meaning he has an idea) Otis: "I got an idea!" (Otis gets his fortune and put it inside Peck's cookie) Abby: "Otis, what are you doing?" Otis: "I'm just doing the old fortune cookie switcheroo." Pip: "I don't think you should do that." Abby: "Me neither. I think you should just leave Peck's fortune alone." Otis: "Nonsense, guys! I know what I'm doing. He's coming back!" (Peck comes back from the bathroom) Peck: "Hey, guys. What I miss?" Freddy: "We just open our fortune cookies and our fortunes are good luck!" Peck: "That's great, guys!" Otis: "Yeah! Definitely great. Are you gonna open yours?" Peck: "Okay, I will! Wonder what mine will be." (Peck cracks open his fortune cookie, and reads the swapped fortune Otis gave) Peck: "Bad luck unleashes your life and will haunt for soul for eternity." (Peck gets worried, and chuckles nervously) Peck: "Haha! Yeah right! I mean, it's just a stupid fortune cookie. I mean, just because what it says doesn't mean it' gonna come true. Right? Ha. Right." (The waiter comes back with hot soup dish) Waiter: "Okay, here's your soup. It's very hot and---Whoops!" (The waiter drops the hot soup on Peck's face. Peck screams in pain with hot soup all over him) Peck: "AAAAUUUGHHHH!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! THIS SOUP IS SO SCALDING HOT!!!!!" Waiter: "Listen, kid. I'm so sorry about that." Peck: (shivering in pain) "That's, okay." Otis: "Sorry, but we didn't really order soup." Waiter: "Sorry about that, also. Oh, and here's a free cookie. Not fortune." Otis: "Thanks. Wow, the good luck is working!" Peck: "I'm gonna go to the bathroom again and wash up." (Peck limps to the bathroom) Peck: "What?! Outta paper towels?!” (Peck walks out the bathroom and slips on wet floor) Peck: "Ow! My back!" Pip: "I'm telling you, Otis! You gotta give Peck back his fortune!" Abby: "Yeah, who knows what happens next!" Otis: "No way! My luck's just getting started! Besides, all that is sheer coincidence." (The animals leave the Chinese restaurant) Freddy: "I'm telling you, Peck! That's gotta be the bad luck fortune!" Peck: "I doubt it, Freddy. I think it's all just coincidence. I'm fine! Really, guys. I'm fine!" (Peck trips over a crack and stumbles right into a pole. Then he stumbles backwards and trips over a black cat and hits a car door and finally fall straight to the ground) Freddy: "Peck! Are you okay, buddy?" Peck: "Don't worry, Freddy. I'm okay. Really. I'm o---" (A meteorite falls down and land on Peck) Peck: "Kay." (Otis looks down and find a trail of coins) Otis: "Look, guys! Bus tokens!" (Otis picks up the coins and gets inside the bus. So do the others, as Peck catches up with them but the bus driver stops him) Bus driver: "Uh! Sorry kid, but the bus is full." (The bus leaves off without Peck) Peck: "That's okay, guys! I'll just walk home!" Otis: "Aw yes! Looks like this is the start of a beautiful friendship, good luck." Abby: "Otis, you need to stop this now! Poor Peck wasn't able to get in the bus." Otis: "Aw, quit worrying, Abby. Peck's fine! He won't even know the difference between good or bad." (Meanwhile, outside the bus window, a bunch of teenagers surround Peck) Teenager: "Hey, punk! Give us your money!” (The teenagers then beat up Peck) (A montage plays, the next day at the barn, Peck is in a night robe as he gets the newspaper. He spots Hanna with Root. Hanna sees Peck and waves while Root glares. Peck waves too until Duke comes with a sweeper and accidentally sweeps Peck's robe. He shrugs and run off as Root laughs. Peck's face turn red in embarrassment as he turn around knocking on the door revealing his butt. Root continues laughing as Peck covers his hands over his crotch and then gets a newspaper and runs off. The Pizza Twins drive their truck pass the barnyard, as their pizza box falls out the window and land next to Otis. Otis opens the box and eat the pizza. He also wins at basketball. Meanwhile for Peck, he looks both ways before crossing the road. Thinking the coast is clear, he steps on the road but a truck passes by stepping on his foot. Peck hops while holding his injured foot and hits a tree. A beehive falls off and a swarm of bees fly out and sting Peck. He runs around, screaming and trip over a rock and fall into the lake. Underwater, he gets shocked by electric eels. Meanwhile, Otis wins at video games at the arcade. Back to Peck, he (in his human disguise) walks to the city. He falls down the sewers and run back up before getting eaten alive by a crocodile. He runs into the same teenagers and get beat up again. Then he gets thrown to the ground as a beehive falls out of nowhere and Peck gets stung again, and then a meteorite strikes again, as the montage ends) (Back in the barnyard, Otis' MePhone rings) Otis: "Hello? Really? No way! Way? Yes!" Pip: "What is it?" Otis: "I'm gonna be interviewed after breaking a world record on a game at the arcade!" TBA Category:Episodes